


Easily Persuaded

by inkahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	Easily Persuaded

Never in a million years did you think you’d be someone like this but when it comes to him, you’re always easily persuaded. That is how you find yourself in this predicament.

On your knees, under his desk, with his cock in your mouth so deep down your throat that your gag reflex is about to betray you. With your mascara running, you graze your teeth on him a little and he moans just before he pulls out to give you some air.

“You need to stop moaning,” you reprimand him after wiping the drool off of your chin. “The others will hear you.”

He smirks confidently like he always does before putting his cock back in your mouth. “I muted my phone, babe. No one can hear us.”

Opening up your mouth a bit more and breathing through your nose to accommodate him, you want to wipe that smirk off of his face, so you get to work.

Digging your nails into his thighs as you plant yourself, you close your eyes as you take him in as deep as you can. You graze your teeth again along his cock as he pulls out, earning you the loudest moan yet.

He doesn’t pull out all the way this time but when he pushes back in, you’re ready. You hollow your cheeks as he goes straight to the back of your throat, swallowing around him and he lets out an animalistic noise that goes straight to you core when he pulls back out.

“I’m gonna come if you don’t stop doing—”

“**Jinyoung**,” you grab his attention and go in for the kill. “Fuck my face.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen and you smile, you’ve caught him off guard. His eyes roll back before his hands reach for your head again.

It looks like you’re not the only one easily persuaded.


End file.
